TMI internet chat!
by HungerGamesObsessive
Summary: So I know that a lot of people have used this idea, but I absolutely love it and couldn't help wanting to write about it! When the TMI characters figure out about internet chat, they decide to sign up! Stay tuned for funny bits and review if you have an idea for what they could talk about!


**A new story! I lurve this idea of social network sites + TMI characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Hannah xxx**

**Here's the characters name's just in case they're not very obvious:**

**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Clary**

**I'mVeryAttractive: Jace**

**FangsMarkTheSpot: Simon**

**HoldOntoYourBalls: Izzy**

**BowAndArrow: Alec**

**GlitterIsTheWayForward: Magnus**

***Maia*: Maia**

**I'mFreakinAwesome: Jordan**

_MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat has signed on_

_HoldOntoYourBalls has signed on_

_*Maia* has signed on_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Hey guys!**_

_***Maia*: Hey girl!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Izzy is in the building!**_

_***Maia*: We're not in a building, Izzy?**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Ok then, we're in the world of the internet and shit.**_

_***Maia*: That has a nice ring to it!**_

_MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat is typing..._

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Hey, can I have your two's opinion on something?**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: What is it?!**_

_***Maia*: Are you ok?**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: I just bought some new clothes (Izzy, don't start on me) and I don't know what to wear for mine and Jace's date?! Help!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Where are you?**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: In my room at the institute, why?**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: I'm coming!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: No, Izzy it's ok!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: I'm at your door now!**_

_FangsMarkTheSpot has signed on_

_GlitterIsTheWayForward has signed on_

_**GlitterIsTheWayForward: Clary darling, let Isabelle help you!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Thank you Magnus! Clary by the Angel open your God damn door!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: NEVER. ! **_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: LET ME IN!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: I just asked for your opinion on what I should wear, you can just tell me over this!**_

_I'mFreakinAwesome has signed on_

_**I'mFreakinAwesome: Ladies, ladies. Calm yo tits women!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Did you just tell me to calm my tits Jordan?!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: WTF WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM MY FREAKING BREASTS. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM MY FREAKING BREASTS YOU MOTHERFREAKING DOUCHEBAG! IF WE WERE NOT TALKING OVER CHAT YOU WOULD BE HUNG BY THE CROOK OF YOUR NECK BY A PIECE OF ROPE OUTSIDE THE INSTITUTE YOU FREAKING DICKHEAD!**_

_**FangsMarkTheSpot: Jordan, you kind of deserved that.**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: You're lucky Jace hasn't signed on yet, he would've joined Izzy in her killing spree.**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Clary, I'm going to go find him now and tell him he was disrespecting mine and your chests.**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Okay, if you must. If everyone dies in a tragic internet massacre and someone has to take the blame, I expect it to be you, young Padawan.**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: WTF did you just use star wars on me?! I've had enough of that with Simon.**_

_**FangsMarkTheSpot: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU MY SWEET!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Ughh, if I didn't love you I would've murdered you by now.**_

_**FangsMarkTheSpot: I know xx**_

_***Maia*: Aw, nerd love!**_

_**GlitterIsTheWayForward: I know, they should get married and have little baby nerds and dress them in glittery baby-gro's and little robot hats!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Magnus Shut up!**_

_**I'mFreakinAwesome: Imagine Izzy pregnant...**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: Jordan guess what?**_

_**I'mFreakinAwesome: What, oh sweetest of Isabelle?**_

_I'mVeryAttractive has signed on..._

_I'mVeryAttractive is reading past messages..._

_I'mVeryAttractive is growing very angry..._

_I'mVeryAttractive is packing weapons... _

_I'mVeryAttractive is typing..._

_**I'mVeryAttractive: JORDAN WTF I'M GOING TO SKEWER YOUR LITTLE BODY UP AND FEED IT TO THE DEMONS AT PANDEMONIUM, AND THEN FORCE THEM TO PUKE THEM UP AND SPREAD YOUR GUTS ON TOP OF JUSTIN BIEBER'S GRAVE!**_

_**I'mFreakinAwesome: WTF MAN YO MAKING NO SENSE**_

_**I'mVeryAttractive: YOU DO NOT MAKE COMMENTS ON MY SISTER AND BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND'S CHESTS YOU ASSHAT!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Welcome to chat Jace! *looks at ground and wonders if it will be the last time she sees it before dying of bitching, immature boys***_

_***Maia*: Badumtiss...**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: CLARY LET ME IN!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: ALRIGHT FINE GIVE ME A SECOND TO GET MY DRESSING GOWN!**_

_***Maia*: Why aren't you wearing a dressing gown Clary?**_

_**FangsMarkTheSpot: Are you wearing anything at all, because no offence if you're not I am very ashamed of you Clarissa Adele.**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: OMG SIMON OF COURSE I AM ARE YOU CALLING ME A WHORE OR SOMETHING?!**_

_***Maia*: Badumtiss...**_

_**GlitterIsTheWayForward: Clary, what sort of shoes are you wearing for your date?**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: Oh, I don't know yet. Maybe Simon's guts if he doesn't explain what he means about me not wearing a dressing gown. Because I actually am, but still, I want to know why Simon doesn't like the idea of me not wearing one in the first place?**_

_***Maia*: Yeah, I agree with you girl. Clary is a girl and if she doesn't want to wear a dressing gown, why should she to please other people?!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: I am with Clary now and she is wearing a dressing gown (a very old one but I guess she could work the vintage look, if vintage stands for old and full of holes), a pair of jogging bottoms and a white, sleeveless tank top. I don't think the slippers work but they look really soft. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BUY THEM CLARY?!**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: You know you could just ask me here Izzy?**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: I know, but it's more interesting on the internet.**_

_***Maia*: Didn't you buy them from that shoe stand at the mall? The really cute, light pink slippers? They are so soft, I agree with you Izzy we need to go and buy all the freakin stocks and start a trend!**_

_**GlitterIsTheWayForward: OMG we need to go shopping soon girls!**_

_**HoldOntoYourBalls: YES**_

_***Maia*: YES**_

_**MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat: I guess. IZZY GET OFF MY FREAKING LAP YOU SICK GIRL DON'T YOU DARE FART DON'T YOU DARE!**_

_MyBoyfriendIsAnAsshat has signed off_

_HoldOntoYourBalls has signed off_

_*Maia* has signed off_

_**GlitterIsTheWayForward: I better go and wake my amazing boyfriend Alexander up. Goodbye good old people of the internet!**_

_GlitterIsTheWayForward has signed off_

_I'mFreakinAmazing has signed off_

_**FangsMarkTheSpot: Jace, if you're still on here and not glamming up for your date with Clary, can I ask you something?**_

_**I'mVeryAttractive: I guess, but nothing on your relationship with Izzy because that makes me very uncomfortable.**_

_**I'mVeryAttractive: and BTW, it's not glamming up, it's dudifying Dude.**_

_**FangsMarkTheSpot: Okay, dudifying, whatever you call it. And no, it's not about mine and Izzy's relationship. You know in that big old rant you had at Jordan, you said you would spill his guts over Justin Bieber's grave. You know he's still alive, right?**_

_**I'mVeryAttractive: For now.**_

_I'mVeryAttractive has signed off._

_**So hey guys, how was that?! I had a lot of fun writing that and hope you guys will review and tell me what you think! **_

_**Hannah xxx**_


End file.
